


Touchy Tealey

by babashook2000



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Asking on A Date, F/F, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babashook2000/pseuds/babashook2000
Summary: Request: So Holtzy seeing a girl with some curves maybe chubby and doing the oh yes i want it face. Said girl getting flustered at holtzmann’s flirting because no way is this happening. This never happens to her type thing so she thinks its a joke but Holtzy being real sincere about it and then it leads to dating and lots of fluff.





	

  
Holtzmann’s POV  
I scanned the shelves quickly looking for a tin of metal paint along the extensive shelves of tins. My eyes closed in on the correct tin and I hoisted it into my arms. I swiftly turned on my heel, but halted when my eyes met with a girl reaching upwards to reach a tin of bright blue paint on the top shelf.

  
I couldn’t help myself from running my eyes over her body, her curves, as her shirt lifted revealing a little chubby stomach, her curved bum hugged by washed out blue jeans.

  
I looked upwards quickly seeing that if she continued the tin would fall straight onto her head. I took this opportunity to not only talk to her but potentially save her from harm.

  
I rushed over, reaching up to grab the tin for her, holding it in my hands, and looking into the face of the girl in front of me, who had now set her feed back down, huffed and turned towards me.

  
She forced a smile,

"thank you” she said, her voice crisp and melodic. Her hands reached forward to grab the tin, but I pulled it back away from her hands, going in for the kill.

  
“what’s a pretty girl like you doing in here?” I questioned, a smirk rising on my face, triumphant in my confidence as this is usually where girls begin to fall at my feet.

  
My smirk faltered when I saw her hands recede to her body, and her eyes avert to the floor, a blush rose to her cheeks that didn’t read how I wanted, but rather as embarrassment.   
Her sentence should have been spoke by someone who exudes confidence, but instead it was from the shy chubby girl stood in front of me.

  
“I could say the same to you, and anyway I don’t appreciate you, or whoever set you up to this, making fun of me.” I was taken aback by the fact she thought I was playing around with her, and I stumbled over my words, confused as to why she thought this.

  
“wh- set me up? I… I wasn’t set up to this, I just wanted to ask for your number?” I said, scratching the back of my neck embarrassed. She looked up into my eyes, as if searching for any lies behind my eyes.

  
“But I’m so fat, there’s no way..” she trailed off, glassy eyes finding anything to look at besides me.

  
I reached deep inside myself as I saw the sad girl in front of me, grabbing onto my confidence, to help make this girl realize how much more than she was the word ‘fat’.

  
“Well Miss, I Jillian Holtzmann, find you to be a very attractive woman, and I would very much like to help you with your quest to paint whatever you choose with this dashing pot of-”

  
I held the paint can in front of me reading the oddly named colour.

  
“touchy tealey paint, and take you for lunch?” Her face brightened, a smile forming on her lips.  
She nodded, and I handed her the pot of paint, grabbing a piece of scrap paper from my pocket and writing and scribbling my number down, handing it to her.

  
“And maybe we can get a bit touchy tealey afterwards if you want” I added with a wink, turning swiftly on my heel, grabbing my tin of paint, and triumphantly fist pumping.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: this is wayyyyy shorter than i wanted it to be, but i felt like that was a really nice place to end it, the request also wanted more so i will do a part 2 if someone asks for it xoxo


End file.
